My life: After college
by stormynights78613
Summary: Completed With and ending everyone was waiting for. Lizzie is a wedding planner Her boyfriend is Ronnie Jacobs they got back together during college they went to the same one. Gordo is now engaged. He comes back to Hillridge. Will LR survive?
1. Chapter One

Summary: Lizzie has a perfect job, the perfect boyfriend. But what happens

when an old boyfriend comes back. Who will she end up with at the end?

A/N: Since my other stories aren't doing well, so I decided to try another fic. So I

hope you like this fic. This is going to be in Lizzie's POV through most of it,

unless I say otherwise then yeah. I hope you enjoy.

Introduction- Lizzie is a wedding planner; she is the best planner in many places. Some people travel a long distance just so she will plan their wedding. Her boyfriend is Ronnie Jacobs; they got back together during college they went to the same one. Gordo is now a big time director, he is also one of the top ten bachelors. He is coming back to Hillridge for his and Miranda's wedding, and they are trying to find a planner. But what Happens when Lizzie is their planner? Will old feelings come back? Will Lizzie and Ronnie's relationship hit the rocks?

Story begins

I just got into my office when my assistant came up to me with like ten messages that I have to return. So I went into my office and looked through all the messages but one of them stood out the most and I couldn't figure out how it stood out.

I returned every call, and by the time I was done it was time to meet with a couple that might be a new client. So my assistant and I went to the local Starbucks to meet her soon to be clients.

While Jasmine and I waited for them to arrive we went through the books of weddings that we have done to show them some pictures of those weddings. We then went in and ordered our drink, I got the Java Chip frappuccino (SP) and she got the Mocha frappuccino. We then went back out side and waited. They are running late and we had some other appointments that we have to get to.

We waited a few more minutes, and right when we were about to leave they showed up. I was surprised to see this couple, because I knew them from school. He liked her but she always made fun of them.

"Kate? Larry?"

"Hey Lizzie."

"Actually Kate I now go by Elizabeth."

"Oh."

"I would have never guessed you and Larry."

"Yeah, we didn't guess that either, but we saw each other a few months ago. Except I didn't recognize him, and we went on a few dates and here we are now."

"I can see that. Oh and this is my assistant Jasmine."

"It's nice to meet you Jasmine." Kate and Larry said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too."

They went in to get something to drink and then they came out.

"Alright, so where should we begin"

"UMM..."

"Elizabeth lets show them the pictures from past weddings."

"That's a good start, thank-you Jasmine. All right lets start with the Peterson wedding. At this wedding the Peterson's chose a small and non- expensive wedding. It was in a beautiful church, with beautiful Easter lilies. And going down the aisle they had pink rose petals leading up to the altar."

We went through a few more pictures. They liked all the wedding pictures that we showed them. And we knew that this might just be the hardest wedding that we are going to do.

We finished up with them for today and made another appointment. Then we had to get to our next appointment. But this one was a couple hours away. This wedding was going to happen in a few days so we were sort of busy with this wedding.

After we were done there we went back to the office and did a few things there until it was time to go.

When I got home I went straight to my room to change in to something more comfortable. Then I went into my living room, which is where I found my great and wonderful boyfriend Ronnie.

I went and sat beside him on the couch and cuddled up with him. He must have had a very stressful day too, because he was sitting there watching E! news which he never does. He's a lawyer.

"Hey Honey!"

"Hey sweetie."

"How was your day?"

"Stressful, we have no lead on this case at all and I think that we might loose this one."

"I'm sorry Ronnie."

"That's okay, So how was your day?"

"It was okay, stressful but not as stressful as yours. I saw Kate and Larry today."

"That's cool. What are they up to these days?"

"Umm... I'm planning their wedding."

"That is awesome you get to plan your friends' wedding."

"That's what I was thinking but I think planning this wedding is going to be more stressful then any other wedding that I've done so far."

We paused and we heard something on E! News, that stood out.

"_Today, Big time director David Gordon tells everyone that he is engaged. We heard this at the premiere of his newest movie 'Hillridge'. His wife to be is an actress, who is also a friend from his past. Her name is Miranda Sanchez."_

When I heard that he was marrying Miranda I was happy for them, I guess that's because I have the perfect guy for me.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm happy for them."

"Are you really."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know I guess because you dated him for two years, and now he is marrying your best friend."

"I'm okay, that's because I know that I have the perfect guy for me."

Then we kissed.

A/N: I hope you liked this story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. I know that this is a short chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank-you for your reviews. This isn't really a Lizzie Gordo story, I chose to do one because everyone does a LG so I'm doing a LR and GM. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
After we finished kissing, I went into the kitchen and started to make dinner for the both of us. Ronnie came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Honey, do you need help with anything?"  
  
"Umm...Yeah can you cook the vegetables?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So we finished dinner. When we finished eating dinner I got a call. But I didn't answer it because Ronnie and me were doing the dishes, but we heard the answering machine pick it up.  
  
"Hey you have reached the Jacobs and McGuire residents we are probably busy or not here right now. You know what to do at the beep."  
  
"Hey Lizzie. It's Miranda I thought I should call you and tell you some news but I guess that you might have heard on the television. But, I guess it sounds like you have somebody, now I'm just rambling on so yeah I got to go. Please call me back."  
  
We finished the dishes before I called her back.  
  
"Hey Miranda."  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
"I go by Elizabeth now."  
  
"Oh. I take it you heard the news?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Ronnie were watching E! when we heard."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way...wait a minute did you just say Ronnie?"  
  
"Yeah Ronnie."  
  
"As in Ronnie Jacobs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, I would have never guessed that you and Ronnie would get back together."  
  
"Yeah, we ran into each other one day in college."  
  
"Oh. Gordo and me are coming back to Hillridge in a week. We are going to tell our parents. We called a wedding planning place down there and we haven't gotten a call back yet."  
  
"What is the name of the place that you called? Did you leave a message?"  
  
"I think the place is called Wedding of Your Dreams by E&J's. Yeah we left a message. Why?"  
  
"Umm... that is my business. I read a message and it stood out somehow but I didn't know how, until now."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that is your place. I didn't know that you went to college to become a wedding planner."  
  
"I didn't I was going to be a designer or something else but I fell into planning weddings when I helped my cousin do her wedding."  
  
"Oh, so do you think that you can help us with our wedding?"  
  
"I don't know, you have to make an appointment for an interview to make sure that you want E&J's to do your wedding?"  
  
"Alright, I'll call your office tomorrow and try to make an appointment."  
  
"Alright. So how did you and Gordo get together?  
  
"Lizzie, I know you want me to call you Elizabeth but I just can't."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"We got together when I ended up being in one of the movies that he was directing. And it went from there. I'm sorry Lizzie."  
  
"Miranda there is nothing to be sorry for. I knew that he had to move on just like I did. Now I have a great guy."  
  
"How is Matt and Melina?"  
  
"They are good, they want me to do there wedding when they get married in a year."  
  
"They are going to get married?"  
  
"Yeah, neither parents liked the idea but Matt and Melina don't care that's why they came to me. I told them that I would do their wedding."  
  
"Why don't the parents like the idea of them getting married?"  
  
"Because they want them to finish college first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Umm... Miranda I got to go."  
  
"Alright, talk to you later Lizzie."  
  
We both hung up I was so happy to talk to Miranda because we lost contact after we went off to college. But I had to go because it was time for Ronnie's movie night and mine. We go to the local cinema and pick out a movie and watch it. Then we go home.  
  
We took his car to the movies. Ronnie drives a 2012 GT Mustang; I drive a 1967 Mercury Cougar. It may be old but it's in perfect shape inside and out. Ronnie and me have been together for 4 years, we were just friends for the first year of college, together three years during and now one.  
  
When we were on our way to the movies he stopped in the park. We walked over to the fountain and he had me sit there on the stone wall that goes around the fountain.  
  
He got down on one knee and all I could do was smile.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes I will marry you Ronnie Jacobs."  
  
Then he stood up and we hugged and then I kissed him. Then we headed to the movies. We went to go see an action movie.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It may be a little short and I'm sorry about that. Please Review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Lizzie McGuire cause if I did would I be writing a fan fic. I also don't own the song 'Amazed' Lonestar does.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me forever to update.

The movie was great, I think Ronnie loved it too. We decided to go for a walk on the beach, it was nice just walking on the sand with the only light over us was the moonlight and the stars.

We were out walking for a good hour or so before we headed home. It was a great evening not only did he propose but they also had a fun walk on the beach.

The next day

I got up early because I had to meet a client. While I was getting ready my beeper went off and it read Jasmine. So I went and grabbed my cell and called Jasmine. I was going to talk to her and get ready at the same time.

Jasmine finally answered her cell.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hey Jaz. What did you need?"

"Umm, oh yeah we have an earlier appointment then the one that we had scheduled for in like an hour."

"What do you mean earlier?"

"Yeah umm it kind of in fifteen minutes."

"Oh my gosh, okay I'll be there in about five minutes."

So I hung up with her fast and hurried to get ready. I left a note on my pillow for Ronnie. I grabbed my brief case, purse, and car keys, cell phone and beeper and then went out the door.

I was driving along the highway listening to the radio when I heard my favorite song; it was the song that I would like to have played at my wedding. The song that will be my first dance with Ronnie, well as a married couple anyways. It's by Lonestar its there song 'Amazed':

'**Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,  
I can see your dreams,  
  
I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,  
You know it feels like the first time, Everytime,  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes,  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.' **

I finally arrived at my office; I got all the clients files ready and their plans. Today we were just going to go over the plans to make sure everything was right and to see if they want to make any last minute changes, because we had to start getting the stuff for the wedding and getting it all set up.

They arrived on time. So as soon as they arrived they wanted to get right to work.

"So let me just tell you everything that we just confirmed."

"Okay."

"Okay. You want your wedding in a small church, white roses in vases on little pillars. With light pink petals going down the aisle and your flower girl will drop dark pink petals. Your altar will be surrounded with Pink roses and white carnations. I think that's the main stuff. Did I get everything right?"

"I think so, so see you in a week?"

"Yeah see you then."

They left after that, and Jasmine took the file and put it away. Then we had to get ready for Kate and Larry to come in, and all of our other appointments. I had a few minutes before another client comes in so I went outside and across the street to get Jasmine and me some coffee.

Ronnie's POV:

I woke up this morning and I found a note on Elizabeth's pillow and it read:

'**Ronnie, **

**Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but I had an earlier appointment then I thought. So will I see you for lunch? If so just call me and if not once again call me. PLEASE. Well I got to go before I'm late. **

**I love you.'**

So I got up and took my shower and got ready for work.

Lizzie's POV:

I just returned to my office with the coffees when Jasmine told me some news.

"Our next appointment was canceled. But we have someone else coming in for an interview they said that they already talked to you and that they know you".

"Who?"

"The Gordon party."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, they're on their way now."

"Okay, let's get ready for them then."

So we got papers out and some pictures of other weddings that we've done. And by the time that we were done they arrived, so I got a thing of cookies and a pitcher of water and set them on our conference meeting type table.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, and probably boring but I needed to put this in to get where I'm going with this. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry that it took me forever to update, my internet wasn't working and my dad just fixed it so I decided to put my story up.

A/N: I would like to thank **JerseyPrincess** for all of your wonderful reviews. You are the only one that really reviews my stories. So thank-you! I would like to thank my future viewers too. This chapter is going to be short because it's just going to be like a reunion type thing between Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. They are going to talk about the wedding too, maybe.

"Hey welcome to Wedding of Your Dreams by E&J's, I am Elizabeth and this is my assistant Jasmine."

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Hey, Lizzie," Jasmine said.

"Yeah Jazz."

"I got to go see my mom."

"Okay, I could handle this on my own. I think."

"Eliza, I know that you can handle it."

"Alright Jazz, see you later?"

"Yeah."

I was now left in the same room and building with my best friend and my ex-boyfriend. The guy that I thought was my soulmate.

"Okay, where should we start?"

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

"This is me and Miranda you're talking to."

"Yeah, I know."

**(A/N: I'm going to put something in here which was never mentioned before. But that's because I just came up with it, and I'm just going to work with it. So please just go with me on it. The thing is going to be mentioned soon, in this chapter.)**

"But, I haven't seen you guys in awhile and this is my business. So I thought that I should talk to you professionally."

"Oh, well you don't have to with us."

"Oh okay."

"So should I tell you about some of the weddings that I've done or show you some pictures and tell you about the pictures?"

"How about we get caught up on lost times?"

"Okay, I guess we could do that."

"So Lizzie, when did you decide to become a wedding planner," asked Miranda.

"When I helped my cousin with her wedding so I switched my career choice."

"Oh."

"Where did you guys go after high school?"

"Umm, I went to NYU, and Gordo went to Harvard."

"Oh, you guys went to these big colleges and I went to a community college."

"I thought that you were excepted to UCLA," Gordo said.

"I was but other things got in my way of going."

Right after I said that my mom and my daughter walked right in. I thought seeing them would be the hardest thing to do, but explaining my daughter was going to be even harder. Especially since she wasn't Ronnie's and Ronnie does know who the father is, and he's okay with that. Alexis is only five.

"Mommyyy," cried Alexis with joy.

I picked her up.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see Gordo and Miranda."

"Oh."

My mom and dad had Alexis with them for the past week, so Ronnie and me could be alone.

"Hey Gordo, Hey Miranda. We got to go so see you around?"

"Bye Mrs. McGuire."

"Lizzie you never told us that you and Ronnie had a daughter. Why?"

"Because it's not Ronnie's but he treats her like she is. I didn't tell you guys because I haven't had any contact with you until a few days ago."

"Who is the father?"

"Someone."

I saw the look in Gordo's face like 'is she mine'; I just ignored the look.

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Is that the reason why you didn't go to UCLA," asked Gordo.

"Yes."

"So it's someone from high school, or someone you meant during the summer," wondered Miranda.

"Yeah."

"So which one is it?"

"School."

The look on Miranda's face told me she thought she knew who it was.

"Lizzie, is it G-Gordo's?"

"So would you like to see the pictures of some weddings that we've done?"

"LIZZIE."

"WHAT," I asked nearly crying.

"PLEASE ANSWER ME."

"I CAN'T"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T."

"BECAUSE GORDO IS THE FATHER."

"I CAN'T ANSWER YOU."

"LIZZIE, IT'S ME."

"I KNOW IT'S YOU BUT WE HAVEN'T BEEN CLOSE IN LIKE FIVE YEARS."

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"FINE YOU WANT THE TRUTH."

"YES PLEASE."

"FINE GORDO IS THE FATHER."

I just got up from my chair and went into my office and sat at my desk with tears coming down my face. I heard the door close and I couldn't have felt anymore relief then I did when I heard that door shut. I went into the front and there was Gordo standing there.

"Why didn't you tell me before I left?"

"I couldn't, I wanted you to go on with your life the way you told me. The way you wanted to, that's why we broke up."

"Do my parents know?"

"Yes, they watch her for me from time to time."

"You should have told me. I would've been there for you."

"I should've and I was going to but your plans for your life kept going through my head over and over. And your plans didn't include having a child after high school."

"What I told you was just a plan, you don't have to go by a plan."

"Well you're getting married around the time you wanted. And we're both going to be married."

"You're marrying Ronnie?"

"Yes."

"And he loves our daughter?"

"Yes, like she was his own."

"Does she know Ronnie's not her father?"

"Yes, I told her who her father is."

"So when she came in..."

"I don't know if she knew it was you."

"Oh, will you tell Miranda that I'm sorry for not just coming out and telling you guys."

"Yeah."

I left the same time Gordo did. I went straight home. Ronnie's not a lawyer lawyer yet, he's like an intern but he gets to help with the case. I walked in the door and went and changed and grabbed my favorite blanket and curled up on the couch. I was done for the day; on the way home I called my clients and canceled.

Later that day

Ronnie walked in, and he walked over to me and sat there.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"My mom showed up with Alexis and Miranda wanted to know the father and I tried so hard to avoid telling her. But she started yelling at me, so I yelled back, and one thing lead to another and her and Gordo found out that Gordo's her father. And now Miranda hates me, and so does Gordo."

"It's okay honey, now he knows."

"I didn't want him to find out that way."

"I'm so sorry about how your day went."

"Will you sit with me."

He sat with me and he held me.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed in this chapter. I had to get a little creative to get this story rolling.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked what I did in the last chapter I just wanted to add something to the story to make it more interesting.

I slept all day and didn't wake up until the next day, and I woke up to an empty house but Ronnie did leave me a note and it read:

"_I thought I should just let you sleep because of the day you had yesterday. I had to get to work; I would like it if you could join me for lunch if you can just call me. I hope you have a better day today then yesterday. I love you."_

I decided that I didn't want to work today, but I have to I promised those people who's appointments that I canceled I would get them in today, which mean overtime. I got up and got ready, then I headed off to work.

While sitting in traffic I decided to call Ronnie.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring

"_Hey you have reached Ronnie's Cell phone. I'm probably in court right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back ASAP."_

"Hey Ronnie, it's just Lizzie calling to tell you that I would love to go to lunch with you today. Please call me back as soon as you can."

I finally reached work; I beat Jasmine there. I walked in and went into my office to see what was on my agenda. I sat there for a few minutes before some people came in. So I went out there and I found that it was Miranda and Gordo.

"Hey, you guys aren't on my agenda at this time."

"Yeah, we know." Miranda replied.

"So what can I help you guys with?"

"We wanted to reschedule, we didn't really get to see what you could do. And we need to know before considering you as OUR wedding planner."

"Umm... let me go check and I will be back out to tell you."

"Alright."

I stepped into my office real quick to check out my agenda and I took about five deep breaths.

Miranda's POV:

"Miranda what is up with you?"

"Like you don't know Gordo. You know about yesterday and what happened. The thing that she kept from US for FIVE YEARS. She told your parents but they never even told you."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to talk to my parents about it tonight while you're at your parents talking over what you guys want to do."

"Fine then let me know please."

"Sure."

Lizzie's POV:

"Okay I'm back, we actually have right now available and today at one. Which one would you guys like to do?"

They gave each other a look like they were trying to figure it out without me knowing that they were fighting over when.

"Well take now." Replied Miranda.

"Okay just have a seat at that round table over there, while I go get my stuff."

They went and sat down. And I gathered my stuff.

"Okay would you like to see some pictures, hear about some, or see a video tape of one?"

"See a video."

I went and pressed play on the T.V that's in the middle of the table.

They sat and watched the tape and it finally ended.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, do we get to choose the flowers, and stuff if we choose you?"

"Yeah, all I do is help you plan and arrange and talk to people about when and what's going to be added to their place and stuff like that."

"Oh okay, we'll let you know if we choose you."

"Okay."

I was so relieved that I made it through that without Jasmine, whom showed u as they were leaving.

Hours past

I got a phone call it was from Ronnie.

"Hey Liz I'm glad to hear that you can go to lunch."

"Yeah, I won't be home until late tonight."

"How come?"

"Because all those appointments that I canceled yesterday are coming in today."

"Oh okay. Hey I got to go."

"Okay see you at lunch. I love you."

"Okay. Love you too."

We were busy, busy, busy. Then we closed for lunch, she went out with her fiancée and I went out with Ronnie.

We went to this restaurant on the beach it was fun, it got my mind off things.

"So how has your day been?"

"Okay, just mainly sitting in the court room seeing what lawyers do, and learning from that. My mentor told me that he's going to quiz me tomorrow."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Yeah real fun. How's your day going?"

"Miranda and Gordo came in this morning, and I showed them a video. Miranda kind of had an attitude. But I understand that, and other then that I've been busy all day, and I will be after lunch."

"Oh okay, so I will see you tonight?"

"Of course."

We finished up lunch. We both headed back to work.

"So Jazz how was your lunch?"

"It was great. What about yours?"

"It was great."

We didn't really get to finish our conversation because once again we got busy. We were busy all they way up to 8:00pm. James her Fiancée came and picked her up. And I was left to lock up, not that I don't do it every night.

I heard a knock on the door in the front so I went up there and there was Ronnie. I went and let him in, and in his hands was some food.

"I thought since we couldn't eat at home together then we could eat together her and you can get a break."

"I love that idea. I was going to go around the corner, but yours is better."

"What do you have left to do here?"

"Umm, I just have to put something's away and look at my agenda for tomorrow and make a copy for Jasmine."

"So not very much."

"Nope."

I got my things done after we ate, then we left for home. He walked me to my car and we kissed good-bye.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please review.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: It hasn't been that long since I updated. But, I've had an idea for this chapter for awhile. I am going to tell one thing about this chapter and that is that this chapter is just that it doesn't have Miranda or Ronnie in it. But it does have a little Lizzie in it.

Gordo's POV:

I just pulled up to my parent's house, and started to think why would my PARENTS keep the fact that I have a child from my. I would understand if it were a sibling or a cousin but parents.

I got out of my car and walked up to the door, I was going to knock on the door, but why would I knock on the door when I grew up here. Instead of just walking in, I knocked on the door. My mom answered the door.

"Gordo!"

"Hey, mom."

"Come on in and have a seat."

"Alright."

I went in and sat on the couch and my parents sat across from me.

"We heard about you and Miranda being engaged."

"I figured you would."

"We never thought that it would end up being you and Miranda, we always figured that it would be..."

"Me and Lizzie." Gordo interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Well, first you'd need to stay in contact, and second you'd have to be honest. And tell a certain person something that is very important before that certain person moves far away, and never intended on going back home."

"I take it Lizzie told you about Alexis?" Gordo's father asked.

"Yeah, and you know what else I found out. I found out that you guys knew about her."

"Yeah, we did."

"And YOU GUYS didn't think that I deserved the right to know about her?"

"David we did. But we couldn't tell you for the sake of Lizzie."

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie was under a lot of stress, and she almost sunk in to depression. She wanted to tell you but she didn't want to ruin your future. Plus, she already had Ronnie and she didn't want to mess anything up with him, by you coming back."

"How many times do I have to say having a child wouldn't have ruined my future? How would I mess things up between them?"

"You know if you were to come back then you'd never made it as far as you have now. Her and Ronnie were only dating six months before she had the baby. And she still wasn't over you yet."

"How do you guys know so much? Why would I have not been as successful?"

"The reason why we know so much is because we were who she turned to. We know that because Lizzie changer her whole entire career."

"You were her therapist? What did she used to want her career to be?"

"Yes we are, and we found out all that. She wanted to be an oncologist."

**(A/N: An Oncologist is a cancer doctor.)**

"Are you serious, why didn't I ever know what she wanted to be?"

"You probably never took the time to listen to what her future plans were."

"Hey, I got to go."

"Okay, honey don't forget to call." Mrs. Gordon' said."

I couldn't believe all the things that I heard about Lizzie. I couldn't believe the big career change she made."

I was walking out the door when I saw Lizzie walking up the steps.

"Hey, I guess you've got an appointment with my parents."

"Yes, and I'm about to be late."

"Why didn't I know about your future career was?"

"Well now you know that I wanted to be a wedding planner."

"Will you quit with the LIES?"

"GORDO, YOU know why don't know. It's because you'd never listen like you did in Middle School."

"I DID LISTEN."

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

Flashback:

This is right after Tudgemen gave his Valedictorian speech. And after they received their diplomas.

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

"You know that we're going to different places, and I don't think that our relationship can last, especially being far away."

"I-I understand."

The thing is Lizzie knew something and she just couldn't tell Gordo."

"If we were meant to be and our love was true the we'll end up together."

End of flashback:

"Gordo, I guess we weren't meant to be..."

"And our love wasn't true."

"I think the love WAS true, but not lasting."

I hugged her good-bye.

"Gordo, we can never say good-bye."

"Why?"

"Because good-bye means forever."

"What?"

"Good-bye means forever, and see you later means that we'll see each other again."

"Oh, okay."

"Gordo?"

"Yeah."

"When you left did you ever think of me or at least calling me?"

"Yes, I wanted to call you. But I figured you moved on."

"I did a few years ago. And I love him."

"I did a few years ago too. And I love her."

"Did you ever intend on coming back. Or to try and see me again."

"No I never intended on coming back. And yes I did want to see you again."

"Gordo, I'm sorry for keeping Alexis a secret."

"That's okay, I understand, why you did it now."

"Will you please tell Miranda that I'm sorry and that I thought it was for the best and I did plan on telling you guys, but not the way it happened."

"Okay."

"Thank-you!"

Lizzie's POV:

I went down the steps instead of in the door I just couldn't wait to get home to the guy I love with all my heart and more then anything in the world. Other then my daughter whom he loves the same.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I hope it wasn't all that confusing.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Just a reminder this is a RL Fanfic. You're probably thinking well that's going to ruin the story, well it may seem that way but it's not going to. There's a point to the story.

Lizzie's POV:

Ronnie was helping Alexis learn her ABC's, 123's and her colors when I walked in the door. I was happy to see the both of them. I didn't say anything when I walked in I just started to walk toward them, but Alexis saw me all I did was put my finger to my lips telling her to shhhh. I sat down right next to Ronnie and across from Alexis.

"Hey Lizzie!" Ronnie greeted.

"Hey Ronnie!"

"Hi, mommy." Greeted Alexis.

"Hey, honey."

"So did you talk with Mr. and Mrs. Gordon?" asked Ronnie.

"No." Lizzie replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I ran into Gordo when I was about to go into their house."

"And…"

"And we talked, we talked about Alexis, my career change and what happened after he had left."

"Oh."

"What did you want me to talk about?"

He got up and headed to the kitchen, he wasn't going to get away that easy. I told Alexis to go get ready for bed. And then I headed for the kitchen.

"Answer me."

"I don't know."

"You know you know or you're just afraid that I'll be mad."

"You want to know that bad, then fine I'll tell you. I thought that you'd tell him how well you're doing. And I don't what else."

"Ronnie, he know how well I'm doing, he doesn't need me to tell him how good I'm doing."

"I just don't want you to loose you like I did years ago when I made the mistake and left you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere, yes I know that Gordo is back but I don't care for him like that I only care for you like that."

"Okay."

"I love you with all my heart. There isn't anything that can stop that love or anyone."

"I love you the same way Lizzie."

"I got to go put Alexis to bed, okay."

"Okay. I'll clean up the mess."

I headed to her room, and I walked in and she was playing with her dolls.

"It's bedtime."

"Okay fine."

She hopped into bed I tucked her in.

"Mom, when grandma took me to where you work was that my real dad?"

"Yes, honey that was."

"How come we don't lice with him?"

"Because… that's something we'll talk about when you're older."

"Okay."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight mommy."

I couldn't believe that I couldn't answer her. I was so surprised by the question, that it kind of scared me. I needed to talk to someone. I knew someone that I could talk to.

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

We walked into the kitchen and we sat down at the counter like me and Matt used to do.

"Lizzie, what do you want to talk about?"

"What Alexis asked me a couple minutes ago."

"What did she ask you?"

"Well, first she asked it Gordo was her real dad."

"That's all?"

"No, then she asked me 'why don't we live with him'?"

"Wow! I didn't expect her to ask that question until she was older."

"Yeah, I know either did I. What are we going to do?"

"What did you say after she asked?"

"I told her that that's something that we'll talk about when she's older."

"I guess we just wait until she gets older."

"Okay."

A few seconds later my pager went off then my cell phone rang.

"I'll be back."

My pager read: Kate

But while getting my pager, I answered my cell.

"Hello, you're speaking with Elizabeth McGuire."

"Lizzie, we need to talk?"

"Gordo?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"_Us_."

"There is not "Us" and there hasn't been for like five years."

"But what about Alexis?"

"She has nothing to do with us."

"We have a kid and yet you say that there's no us."

"Exactly. Gordo I moved on, and I'm engaged as well as you are."

"Why can't there be an us?"

"Because I don't love you anymore like that."

"Oh, I see."

"Did you like fall and hit your head or what?"

"No, just talking to my parents and hearing how well you're doing with out me."

"I'm sorry that I didn't spend five years all depressed because you left and never tried to contact me. And I'm sorry that I went and moved on, but I needed to. And I'm glad that I did. Because now I love someone so much that no one and nothing can get in the way of that. Good-bye."

I hung up the phone and went to see what Ronnie is up to.

"Who called?" Ronnie asked.

"Gordo."

"May I ask what he wanted?"

"Yeah, he thought that there was something still between him and I. But I told him that the only person that I have something with is the one that I'm engaged to."

He didn't say anything. We just hugged and headed off to bed.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know Lizzie was a little harsh towards Gordo but I was trying to get that this is a Lizzie and Ronnie Fanfic. In the next chapter it'll be more about Kate and Larry's wedding. Please review.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry that I made Gordo seem like an insensitive jerk, and that he doesn't listen to Lizzie. The point was to show that Lizzie doesn't love Gordo like that and that she belongs to Ronnie. Well not belongs like she's property but like they're together. And that she doesn't want anyone but Ronnie. And nothing can change that. I'm sorry for that but he's not really an insensitive jerk. He does love Miranda. It's just that Gordo couldn't live with that fact that Lizzie was better off then he was, even though he's famous and is marrying a beautiful actress. Especially since Lizzie is marrying Ronnie. And we all know what happened in that episode of Lizzie McGuire. Once again I'm really sorry.

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I'm going to jump forward a few months. I am not going to tell you what's going to happen you just need to read on. Thanks for the great reviews.

The day of Kate and Larry's wedding:

**(Just to warn you this chapter may be short.)**

No one's POV:

Lizzie was rushing around trying to get everything done on time and checking to see if everything was going smoothly. She was totally stressed out, plus she was in the wedding. Lizzie wasn't the maid of honor; she was a brides mate. Ronnie was to sit on the groom's side because he was more friends with Larry then with Kate.

Miranda and Gordo were going to sit on Larry's side too, even though they became friends with Kate in high school. But they hung out with Larry through middle school, well they didn't actually hang that much but they did talk to him.

Lizzie was going crazy, something wasn't going right in the kitchen, then Larry was having a problem and then Kate had a problem. She was so busy trying to please and make sure everything was going right that she almost forgot to get dressed in her dress for the wedding.

Lizzie ran into the dressing room and got dressed, did her hair, and her make-up. She was wearing a light pink dress, and Claire was wearing a lavender dress, they were the same style just different colors.

Before walking down the aisle with one of the grooms men, Lizzie had to make sure everything was going well, which she did with a little ear set she had in her and she had it to where she can talk to her whole staff. Everything was going perfectly, so they walked down, after Claire, and the flower girls then came Kate in her beautiful white dress, she looked like a princess going to a ball.

Lizzie's POV:

Oh my gosh I can't believe how nice this wedding looks, well I sort of can. But with all the problems that we were having I didn't think that it would go this smoothly. Kate looked so beautiful, Larry looked handsome everyone who was invited showed up. The wedding was going smoothly.

Well after Larry kissed Kate they walked back down the aisle together. I rejoined the groom's men, and Claire rejoined the best man, and we all walked down the aisle.

At the party:

"Ronnie, what did you think of the wedding?" I asked him.

"I thought you did a terrific job. You really pulled it off." He replied back.

"So I see Gordo and Miranda sat next to you at the wedding, did you guys talk at all before the wedding started?"

"No, but Miranda and Gordo were talking before the wedding, I think that they were wondering why Alexis wasn't here."

"Oh."

"Lizzie do you want to dance?" Ronnie asked.

"I'd love to. Right after I make this one announcement."

I walked up to the microphone, there wasn't any music playing at that moment.

"Um… excuse me can I please have your guys' attention please…"

The room went silent.

"I would like the bride and groom to enter the dance floor, for their first dance as a married couple."

Kate and Larry stepped on to the dance floor and the music began.

**(This song belongs to Lone star)**

_Sometimes I feel just like a fly in a soup bowl_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm on top of a heap_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm the king of the castle_

_Sometimes I feel like just a bump on a street_

_I got my highs and lows_

_Some days it's touch and go_

_But baby, this I know_

_When you're with me_

_I feel like singing_

_It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_My head starts spinnin'_

_It's like you're sending the adrenaline_

_Straight to my brain_

_And it feels right as rain_

_All my worries wash away_

_When you're with me_

_You are a lazy summer day on a porch swing_

_You are a night running wild on the town_

_My red Ferrari racing me down a back street_

_My pick-me-up when I'm a little bit down_

_No matter where I go, whatever dice I roll_

_Baby, this I know_

_When you're with me_

_I feel like singing_

_It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_My head starts spinnin'_

_It's like you're sending the adrenaline_

_Straight to my brain_

_And it feels right as rain_

_All my worries wash away_

_When you're with me_

_I got my highs and lows_

_No matter where I go_

_But baby, this I know_

_When you're with me_

_I feel like singing_

_It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_My head starts spinnin'_

_It's like you're sending the adrenaline_

_Straight to my brain_

_And it feels right as rain_

_All my worries wash away_

_When you're with me_

_When you're with me_

_When you're with me_

_I feel like singing_

_My head starts spinnin'_

_Feels right as rain_

_When you're with me_

When the song ended they started up a new one and that's when Ronnie and me joined in. It was fun; it was a great night well I would be lying if I said that I couldn't wait until I get married.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever to update, I've been working on my other fanfiction. Well this is going to be more Lizzie and Gordo and I'll apologize in advance if Gordo or Lizzie sounds like a jerk.

The next day after the wedding I was home and resting, and Ronnie took Alexis out to spend time with her. Not that he doesn't spend enough time with her its just that he wanted me to rest with little noise. But you know there is never a time that I could have with little noise even if I'm resting.

Well it was perfect silence until the phone rang, I was thinking if I should answer it and I decided why not.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Lizzie." Gordo greeted.

"Hi Gordo."

"You did a great job on Kate's wedding. Miranda would like it if you could do ours."

"Yeah sure."

"Lizzie, I would really appreciate it if we could talk?"

"About what?"

"You, me and Alexis."

"Okay… there is not me and you as a couple and there never will be again and I'm sorry about that I truly am but there hasn't been since you broke it all off. And Alexis well I can't stop you from being in her life and I don't want to… you're with Miranda and I'm with Ronnie who I really love."

"What about the way we love each other?"

"We loved each other with a different kind of love like a soul mate or as just a high school fling. But I love Ronnie more than that I can actually see a future with him now."

"I can still see us with a future."

"You know what I don't see us with a future, yeah we have a kid but we're not together we're engaged to different people. And I already hurt Miranda once and I can't do that again I really can't hurt Ronnie because then I would be hurt too."

"You care for a guy that broke up with you for some other girl."

"Gordo that's middle school and you know it, and you also know that I forgave him. This discussion is so over and if you think about calling me please make sure it's about your guys' wedding."

I hung up with out a response I knew that it was mean but he's been really annoying about it since he found out he had a daughter. I need to spend time with Ronnie and Alexis right now. So I went back into my bedroom and got dressed to go hang out with Ronnie and Alexis.

On my way out my phone rang _again_ and it was _Gordo._ I wasn't going to be mean and not answer the phone so I answered.

"Hey Gordo." I greeted a little annoyed.

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about the wedding this time."

"That's good. What is it?"

"We want to have a meeting tomorrow the earliest you can take us."

"Okay, then I'll see you and Miranda tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning."

Then we hung up and I headed out the door. I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw Ronnie and Alexis, they stopped in an ice-cream shop so I walked in as well.

"Ronnie!" I called.

"Lizzie, I thought you were resting."

"I was until Gordo called…"

"Oh, I can see how that can ruin someone's rest."

"Ronnie."

"Let me guess he pulled that whole 'he broke up with you for some other girl' card right?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I can do this wedding."

"So they want you too?"

"Yeah. And I would make good money out of it."

"Umm, sir can I help you?" The guy at the counter asked.

"Oh yeah, the little one would like a single scoop of chocolate, the beautiful one would like…" he looked at me.

"I would like a single scoop of the chocolate chip cookie dough." I said.

"And I would like a single scoop of strawberry." Ronnie said.

We got out ice cream after Ronnie paid, and we were walking out and the guy at the counter said:

"Bye beautiful one."

"Bye." I replied back.

Ronnie seemed sort of jealous.

We walked to the park, and watched Alexis play with the other kids. And me and Ronnie talked some.

"I can't believe that Gordo keeps thinking that there is going to be an "us" again."

"It's because he has a daughter, a daughter that he just found out about."

"I told him that I love you more than I ever had him, but in different words. It sounds mean. And he told me that he still loves me. And I told him that our love was like a soul mate like love or just a high school fling type."

"I don't know what to say about that. Except I love you a lot too."

No one's POV:

They heard Alexis' cry and they jumped up and ran as fast as they could to find her. She fell of the swing, Ronnie picked her up and held her as they walked home.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I hope that it was worth waiting for. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hey I hope you liked the last chapter. I think this chapter will have more to do with Miranda and Gordo's wedding. This is a Lizzie Ronnie story and a Miranda Gordo story sorry but in most stories people make Ronnie the bad guy and Lizzie and Gordo are always together. I hope you enjoy.

The next day Lizzie went to work and Jasmine was there early and she was a wearing a big smile on her face. Lizzie was curious but before she would ask she went and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Okay Jaz, so what's up with the big smile on your face?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm going to have to take a leave in like five or six months." Jasmine answered still smiling.

"Oh my god congratulations Jaz." Lizzie figured it out.

"Thank you. He knows and he's just excited as I am about having a baby."

"That's good."

The phone started to ring so Jasmine went and answered the phone and Lizzie went back to her office to check her appointment book and she forgot that Miranda and Gordo had scheduled an appointment for seven thirty in the morning. So she started to get things ready and started a file (which was on the computer for now).

"Eliza your seven thirty appointment is here, and so is your eight o'clock one they said that they came early because they can't make it at eight." Jasmine said as she walked in.

"Jazz do you think that you can take the eight o'clock one for me?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah."

Jasmine has never really taken a case by herself, yeah she was a wedding planner but she was always Lizzie's assistant and that's the way she liked it, she knew she had potential on planning weddings and Lizzie knew Jasmine did that's why she asked her.

Jasmine took the eight o'clock appointment to her office, and Lizzie's seven thirty came in.

"Good morning Mr. David Gordon and Miss. Miranda Sanchez." Lizzie professionally greeted her two friends.

"Good morning Lizzie." They greeted back in unison.

"I would appreciate it if you would call me Elizabeth when we're working."

They looked at Lizzie curiously but understandingly.

"Before I can start, I need to know what the two of you have in mind for your wedding. Just some simple stuff, like Location, an approximate date, and then we will start the scheduling and the guest list, and well so on." Lizzie started.

"We would like to have our wedding here in Hillridge but at the high school football field. As for a date sometime before the fall." Miranda stated.

"In order to get the football field we would have to find a day that the football team doesn't practice and either do the other sports that need the field. I have the schedule here for the practices, so just have a look at it and I'll be back."

Jasmine's POV:

Here I am sitting with this lovely couple and yet in my head I know that they're not going to last. But the Ashborn account is the biggest one that we've gotten in the past couple of years since we've opened. But that could be another reason but we've been busy since we did open, big accounts but none as big as this one because Mr. Matthew Ashborn is like the new Steven Spielberg, he's younger yet better than David Gordon.

No one's POV:

Lizzie walked out to the main part of the office which is where she saw that Jasmine walked out.

"Hey how's it going with that account?" Lizzie asked Jasmine.

"Do you know who I'm dealing with in there? Only the greatest new director out at the moment."

"Oh my god Matthew Ashborn is here, of all the wedding planners he could've gone he came to ours."

They both walked back to their clients.

"Um Elizabeth, what made the sudden attitude change?" Gordo asked.

"One of the greatest person in show biz came to Jasmine's and my business." Lizzie said excitedly.

"Who?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Matthew Ashborn, the new Steven Spielberg." Lizzie replied.

The look on Gordo's face changed and Lizzie and Miranda talked the way they used to, before everything changed and Gordo well he looked unhappy.

"Okay back on topic. So have you guys decided on a date?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes we have, um July twenty first." Miranda answered.

They started to some other things for the wedding, and Jasmine did the same thing the weird thing is that Gordo and Matthew walked out into the main area of the office at the same time, Matthew was all friendly about it and Gordo wasn't. Mainly because Matthew took a couple of his jobs, ones that he really wanted. Miranda and the girl that Matthew is marrying have acted together quite a bit, in a couple films by Matthew and a couple with Gordo.

Gordo and Miranda left first, and Lizzie walked over to Mr. Ashborn and his soon to be wife and of course Jasmine.

"Hello Mr. Ashborn! We're pleased to have you come to our office. I hope that our work will be up to your standards and be absolutely perfect." Lizzie greeted.

You might say that she was sucking up but she wanted him to know that he appreciates they're work.

Well they walked out, Lizzie and Jasmine finished the rest of the day. Well Jasmine finished and went home while Lizzie worked late again.

She sat in her office at her computer typing a lot of new information into the computer for other accounts. They don't always sit in their offices and type all the new info, they go out to locations or sit at the table in the lobby (main part of the office).

The phone rang

"Hello this is **Wedding of Your Dreams by E&J's, **this is Elizabeth you're talking to. How can I help you?"

"Lizzie when are you coming home?"

"Ronnie, I'll be home as soon as I'm done putting all this new information into the computer."

"Okay, well see you soon then."

They hung up the phone and she continued to type things into the computer and she also put some pictures from Kate's wedding into a show book. Then she headed home.

Lizzie didn't get home until half past eleven. Ronnie was asleep and so was Alexis. Lizzie went off to bed after doing some cleaning up.

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review.


	12. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: The song We Belong together belongs to Mariah Carrey.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I don't really know what to do with this story, that's a reason why I haven't been updating this story, I have ideas in my head but I just don't know how to get to those points, the way this story is turning out is how I planed it would. I'm skipping to July 19, two days before Miranda and Gordo's wedding. This may be the last chapter.

July 19:

Lizzie has been really busy trying to get things all nice and perfect for Miranda and Gordo's wedding…She's rarely home she's always gone working on that wedding and helping Jasmine with Matthew's wedding which isn't for like another week but they have a lot things that need to be done.

Ronnie was beginning to wonder if Lizzie felt the same about him still; because she's spending a lot of time with Gordo… he feels that her old feelings for him will come back… just a couple days ago he ran into his ex-girlfriend the one that he dumped Lizzie for, in junior high. She was doing good and not yet married.

Lizzie's POV:

To many more things need to be done before Saturday, everyone has already R.S.V.P. but now I have to make the seating arrangements, figure out the floor plan, make a schedule for when the food will be served… the first dance… the father, daughter dance. Get the football field all decorated, get the chairs set up. I do have a crew that I hired but I still help them out with the decorating.

This is one of the biggest accounts that we've done yet and I've been busy for the last week… and Ronnie's probably upset because of the time I spend with Gordo and Miranda. It sucks because I barley get to see him and my daughter Alexis. I don't even get a break after this because Jasmine wants me to help with Matthew's.

I'm starting to wonder why did I get in this business then I remember, how much fun it was doing Matt and Melina's wedding. The asked me to do it because Melina so my dream wedding book, that had all my future wedding plans.

July 20:

Today is going to be so hectic, putting all the final touches and making sure the caterers, the band and the waiters all are going to make it tomorrow. Plus there is the rehearsal dinner; I'm just there as the wedding planner making sure everything is going well with that, if things were the same then I would be in the wedding but no not know, I would like to say that I'm hurt but I'm not really. I understand her reasons, 1) since we haven't been close in like five years and some others.

I'll see more of Ronnie and Alexis today then I have the past week… I feel like a bad mother not always being there but I will really soon.

I worked all day on that freakin' football field in the hot sun making sure everything was looking great and making sure everything was in place. Then by the time I was done there, I had to go and check on the caterers, the waiters, the decorators. Then I had to go home get ready for the rehearsal dinner, even though I'm just there to make that everything goes according to planned. Ronnie, me, and Alexis went out for awhile. We went to the park and me and Ronnie talked while Alexis played. I didn't realize how much I missed in the last week or so. I felt like I just appeared in their lives and knew nothing what so ever. I left from the park and went to the dinner while Ronnie took Alexis out to dinner. I apologized for being gone for the past week.

So far everything at the rehearsal was going smooth, everyone was visiting and chatting and I was continuously in and out of the kitchen making sure everything was coming along good. When I wasn't in the kitchen I was making sure all the guests were having a good time and checking the table settings, making sure that they are correct.

I was stopped by Mrs. Gordon…

"Lizzie, you're doing a good job on this wedding." Mrs. Gordon complimented.

"Thank you…I'm trying my best."

"So how have you been Lizzie?"

"Alright I guess."

"You know I knew I would go to my son's rehearsal dinner but I didn't think that Miranda would be the bride, I always thought that you would be the bride… but I guess the days of you and Gordo are over."

"Yeah I guess so. To be quite honest I will miss those days."

"So I hear that you are engaged…"

"Yeah to Ronnie, but right now I haven't been around that much because I'm working on two big weddings. So we'll see if that actually works out."

"Don't go and doubt your guys' feelings for one another."

"It's not much of a doubt it's more of certainty, then anything else."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not that I know for sure but I feel that it's coming."

"Oh."

"Well I should go and check on the cooks again."

I then turned to go check on the cooks and dinner was ready to be served. I of course was helping the waiters. But before we went out there I had to make the announcement.

"Excuse me! Will everyone please take a seat? Dinner is ready."

They all went and took their seats. And I went back into the kitchen.

We all came out with plates for everyone; I somehow ended up in the back of the line and ended up giving my plate to Gordo. That wasn't planned I was supposed to give mine to Miranda's cousin.

After the diner there was some dancing and then everyone started to leave, car by car for some odd reason. When everyone was gone I helped the clean up crew clean up. Then I finally was able to go home.

I got home and Ronnie was sitting at the dinning room table, I knew that something had to be up. So I of course walked over to him and sat across the table from him.

"Ronnie, what's going on?"

"Lizzie we need to talk."

"Nothing good ever comes next after that."

"I know that… Lizzie I love you and I know that you love me. I also know that you still have feelings for Gordo. And to be honest over the past week I regained feelings for my ex-girlfriend…"

By that time I was starting to cry.

"Ronnie, I love you. I know that won't make you stay. Yeah I miss being with Gordo but I would like to be with you…"

I honestly didn't know what to say.

"I like being with you too, but we just clicked again. We can still be friends right."

"Yeah… it's just weird you're dumping me for her again… but the only thing different about this time is I don't have Miranda and Gordo to help me through it like last time."

"I'll be gone by the time you and Alexis get back from the wedding."

"So I'm going to have to explain to her why you left, the only guy she knows other than Matt and my dad, your dad and Gordo's dad."

"I'm sorry about that, but it would be too hard for me, and I know that it'll be hard for you too."

"Okay. But I think I can do it."

He walked over and he hugged me.

July 21:

The day that I've been dreading, I woke up and made breakfast for everyone. I was dreading today for two reasons, one because Ronnie was leaving today, and two because Gordo was getting married.

After breakfast, I got ready then I got Alexis ready for the wedding. We drove to the football field; I had to be there early to recheck everything. By the time that was done everyone was here and in their seats, and all I had to do was check up on the bride and groom.

**I didn't mean it**

**When I said I didn't love you, so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never shoulda let you go**

**I didn't know nothing**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I could not fathom that I would ever**

**Be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be**

**Sitting here beside myself**

**Cause I didn't know you**

**Cause I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

Almost an hour later the groom was in front of everyone with the preacher… and the wedding march was just beginning to play. After she got up there and her father gave her away. I got up and began to sort of leave.

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh, what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here, cause baby**

**(We belong together)**

**chorus**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

I looked back down the aisle and he was staring down at me, not paying attention to what the preacher was saying. Miranda was getting mad. I mouthed 'goodbye' to Gordo then turned and walked away, leaving my daughter with her grandma mainly because she deserved to see her father marry, the one he loves.

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Saying to me**

**"If you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute**

**This is too deep (too deep)**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial**

**Trying to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

**"I only think of you"**

**And it's breaking my heart**

**I'm trying to keep it together**

**But I'm falling apart**

I'm by the gate when I hear someone shout…

"Lizzie wait!"

I turn and to my surprise it's Gordo.

"I Love you!"

"Gordo, I love you too."

He got closer and we kissed.

"Wait, you're supposed to be marrying Miranda."

"I can't marry her, when all I can think about is you."

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**I'm throwing things, crying**

**Trying to figure out**

**Where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**It ain't even half of what**

**I'm feeling inside**

**I need you**

**Need you back in my life, baby**

**chorus**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

"Wait what about Ronnie?"

"He broke it off last night, because he fell for his ex-girlfriend again."

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"It's okay."

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice shout.

Alexis came running towards me, I picked her up.

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**

**chorus**

**When you left I lost a part of me **

**It's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please **

**Cause we belong together **

**Who am I gonna lean on **

**When times get rough **

**Who's gonna talk to me**

**Till the sun comes up **

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

"This is how it should be."

….

Miranda was mad at first, but then she found out that the one she really loves is Danny Kessler and that he loves her too. So they married and I was their planner, we were back to being the best of friends.

Me and Gordo well we married, and we moved into his house in the hills. Alexis loves the house. I still plan weddings. My office was moved to L.A. which was good since that's where Jasmine was going to move after she married and had her baby.

Jasmine had a baby boy and named him Christien Anakin, because of her love of Hayden Christensen and her love of Star Wars.

Matt and Melina had a baby girl and named her Aurora Leigh.

Ronnie and his girlfriend ended up getting married, I planned that wedding as well.

Kate and Larry have a set of twins, a girl named Riley Rayne and a boy named Corey Addison.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked. I changed how the story was going to end because you guys preferred it to be a LG.


End file.
